dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Exdeath
Exdeath is a canon character played by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Known infamously as the big boss from Final Fantasy 5, Exdeath is a powerful creature, that once stood as a gigantic tree in the Forests of Moore in his world. Having been infused with the hearts and minds of thousands upon thousands of evil spirits, the tree soon turned unquestionably evil itself, transforming into human form and taking control of the Void; an endless Blackness that formed all things, and where all things must one day return Exdeath is a Nihilist, but suprememly arrogant super-wizard with unrivaled magic, and even more unrivaled control of the Void. Background In the world of Final Fantasy 5, Exdeath originally started out as a tree in the Evil Forests of Moore. In the outside world, things were starting to change however as the malicious warlock-king Enuo was defeated and the void was sealed away. However evil still existed in the world, so humans sought to purge their land of it. It was decided all of the evil would be sealed away in the Forests of Moore, thereby attracting many monsters to that area, making it easily the most dangerous place in the world, before they were all sealed inside a single tree… Due to this, the tree soon became self aware, so much so that it assumed a human-like form, as evil as the many souls that composed it. Thus the monster, Exdeath, was born. Exdeath’s mad designs began with building a castle upon one of the continents of his world before laying siege to all of the kingdoms in the world. Originally, this plan failed as he was defeated by the Warriors of Dawn. To ensure he stayed sealed away, a single Warrior of Dawn volunteered to reinforce the seal. The Seal lasted for a time before the Warrior fell ill and died. Eventually freeing himself, Exdeath spread his dark influence across the world causing the crystals of the world to shatter one by one in a series of catastrophes. As he began to take control of the denizens of the world, he broke them mentally, including the Queen of Karnak and King Tycoon. Finally, he freed himself completely when the Earth Crystal shattered, allowing him to truly begin his reign of terror. is where I stop since I don’t want to spoil anything from Final Fantasy 5. Begin Dissidia history! Sometime after Exdeath was supposedly defeated the final time, he was revived, just as powerful as ever, by the god of Discord, and soon became a pawn in the God’s evil designs. Though he was defeated near the end of the war, he seemed to once again survive… Roles on Dimensional Clash Exdeath has made his very first appearance in Dimensional Clash in the ITS Thread 'Void Strikes Again?' which is part of the bigger storyline 'Rebirth'. It's planned that he will later meet up with Cyclone and strike a bargain with the current king of the Void, though he plans on stabbing the deity in the back, and taking the power of the Void for himself, so he can once more be crowned the king of the Void (This plan, however, is still in it's planning period, and, thereby, is not final.) Personality Though loud mouthed, blaspheming, and cocky one should never forget that Exdeath is a being of pure unrivaled evil. His Bravado is also quite justified since this being has all the power in the world to back up his claims, often treating anyone that tries to fight him as mere pests. He’s also hinted to be something of a nihilist, since his plans originally consisted of him erasing everything in existence before he goes on to erase HIMSELF, so nothing would exist whatsoever. Ability Exdeath is a wicked powerful sorcerer, skilled in various magics and the like. Among these is super powerful spells that can create natural disasters and even the power to control a person’s mind. Among these spells is Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Gravity, Level 3 Flare, and even the infamous spell Meteor. It’s also shown that he has minor control over the Void even before trying to take it in FF5. It’s also hinted that this control has grown mildly stronger in the two visits that he’s spent there upon his defeat by Bartz, and the heroes in Dissidia. Skills Does the mass destruction of all things count as a skill? Aside from that, Exdeath appears to have a massive amount of mental prowess, even showing Telekinesis (Explained in the Weapon category). Weapon A wicked looking sword he carries around. He uses it for both physical attacks, and as a means of channeling his magic… When he’s not channeling it through his body. Exdeath has once shown that he has Tele-kinetic properties, by controling the sword when it's not in his hand, with simple hand motions. Trivia *The Esper Exodus from Final Fantasy XII and Totema Exodus from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are based on Exdeath, and share his Japanese name (エクスデス). The Esper Exodus resembles Exdeath's knightly form with tree like qualities, while the Totema pays homage to his tree form. **''(Taken from the Final Fantasy wiki)'' Category:Canon characters Category:Evil characters Category:Characters with no gender Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants